


candy

by yongyuan



Series: never met someone like you [chansoo college au] [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mario Kart, Underage Drinking, happy kyungsoo day!!, its teen and up for the references 2 alcohol now : ), thats such a strange tag, when r they gon kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: [five times park chanyeol fell in love with do kyungsoo and one time he ... ]three: 1024, 16:05





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is part three!! please read part 1, "ramyeon," and part 2, "coffee" first!
> 
> happy reading ovo
> 
> (and happy kyungsoo day !! i love him so much and he makes me so happy and i could never do him justice in writing but honest to go this whole fic is just an excuse for me use chanyeol as a proxy to talk abt how much i love do kyungsoo)

_ three: 1024, 16:05 _

 

“sorry, could you please repeat that? i thought i heard you say you  _ don’t  _ celebrate halloween?” 

 

in his eighteen years stumbling through life, park chanyeol has locked himself out of the house fifteen times, worn his clothes to class backwards six times, and tripped over his own legs more than anybody could possibly count. but  _ this _ , admitting to kyungsoo that he has never worn a halloween costume, is the most embarrassing thing he has ever done. (the only upside is that he has a legitimate excuse for blushing.) across the bed, kyungsoo looks at him, brow set and face completely serious. chanyeol struggles to match his expression, even leans down a bit for the full effect. 

 

“yes, kyungsoo. i don’t do halloween.” 

 

“holy crap, chanyeol.” 

 

“i know. my tragic backstory.” 

 

“we have to fix this, how else are you going to get your plot-driving character development?”

 

“i mean, obviously.” (chanyeol felt a little blinded by the brightness kyungsoo’s laugh just now.)

 

the bed bounces just a little when kyungsoo scoots off and reaches for his phone. ever since friday two weeks ago when he invited chanyeol to come to his dorm, the two of them have been keeping each other company longer and longer. jongdae, kyungsoo’s roommate that chanyeol is now  _ fully  _ aware of, is just as friendly as (if not friendlier than) chanyeol. after a few bad jokes and a short discussion on kyungsoo’s voice (“stop, you guys are embarrassing me.” “chanyeol and i  _ love you _ , right, yeol?” chanyeol avoids eye contact), the two of them become Instant Friends. jongdae also happens to share several classes with  _ chanyeol’s  _ roommate, one byun baekhyun. (chanyeol would rather not talk about baekhyun right now. he lost twelve ( _ twelve!) _ games of league last weekend and has not been quiet for more than two seconds ever since.) the four of them have formed an informal troupe, ready to ~ _ take on the world together!~ _ , or something. maybe just take on the campus. 

 

but baekhyun and jongdae aren’t here, and chanyeol has nobody to distract him from kyungsoo. it’s october; the sun has been setting earlier recently and now, just past 4pm, light falls amber across his skin in a way that makes him look ethereal. chanyeol feels everything, all his stress and worry and doubt, fall away in that moment: sitting in kyungsoo’s dorm, on kyungsoo’s bed, wrapped in kyungsoo’s quilt, looking at his honey-tinged skin and deep brown eyes and perfect lips just barely parted in thought. but then his heart is in his throat and he swallows,  _ don’t ruin this _ .

 

“we need a costume for you!” kyungsoo pushes himself back to sit properly on the bed and settles himself next to chanyeol. “blanket hog,” says chanyeol, no malice in his voice, as kyungsoo steals (a lot more than) half the quilt back. infinitely thankful that kyungsoo is enthralled in whatever “12 easy diy halloween costumes!” article he’s looking at, chanyeol tries to shift his attention elsewhere. he notes, not for the first time, how at home he feels in kyungsoo’s dorm. everything, from the clothes to the cups to the curtains, is a little bit love-worn, not ratty and decrepit, but not gleaming with the plasticy faux-preparation of back-to-school-sales. even new details he’s just now noticing, framed photos and overly ornate tins of chrysanthemum tea on his desk, feel familiar to chanyeol. the window is cracked open and breeze slips in to draw the blanket tighter around them and swirl the scent of cinnamon and coffee. something in the air here makes the mundanity of college life feel special to chanyeol. [and it’s probably because it’s kyungsoo, and he probably knows, but he’s definitely not going to admit that.]

 

“oh oh oh,” kyungsoo says and it reminds chanyeol of the bells that greet you when you open the doors at bookstores. “what about this?” he grabs chanyeol’s hand for attention, effectively snapping him out of his daze. in fact, it’s so effective, chanyeol is relatively certain that his heart stops briefly.  _ (oh shit is that kyungsoo holding my hand is that MY hand and HIS hand oh my god whoevers hand this is it’s so warm and soft and TINY holy crap and this is probably some kind of sick dream and oh ow he’s squeezing kind of hard now --) _

 

“hey, earth to chanyeol?” a phone waves in his face. he shakes his head and focuses his eyes. he looks at the costume. a  _ pair  _ costume. he looks at kyungsoo, looking that one particular way he does when he’s about to make that one particular smile. he looks at their hands. he looks at the costume again. 

 

“kyungsoo.” his voice breaks, super embarrassing just like before, but he doesn’t even care because kyungsoo, a genius with impeccable and super cheap costumes ideas, is so excited he’s making that anticipating face at him and chanyeol is so excited he’s almost at a loss for words (almost). 

 

“this is perfect, and you are incredible, and i should have done halloween sooner. let’s start right now.” kyungsoo _beams_ , and chanyeol grins back, and they feel warmer than the blanket could ever make them.

  
[and kyungsoo shifts his hand just a little bit to fit his fingers between chanyeol’s.] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read chapter 2 !! don't go on to 'next work' bc thats like Way Future stuff lmao


	2. hard lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [five times park chanyeol fell in love with do kyungsoo and one time he ... ]
> 
> three: 1031, 22:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry for the SUPER late update X( it's been almost a month !!!! glad i finally got this finished, i realize now i never even mention candy im sorry
> 
> have a gud read !! >O

_1031, 21:16_

 

“ _baekhyuuun_ , you’ve been in the bathroom for _twenty-six minutes_ , i just need to go in there for like two seconds, please, my bladder can’t hold out this long.” chanyeol thumps his head pathetically against the door. “if the world ends now, what would be more tragic: me, dying without getting to pee one last time, or you, dying without perfect lashes? the answer is me. hurry _uuuup.”_

 

“oh, shut up, princess, you’ll get your turn soon.”

 

“ _princess_ ? byun baekhyun, _you’re_ the one literally dressing as _tinkerbell_ . like really, of all the incredible disney characters, you picked _her_?”

 

the door swings open abruptly and chanyeol is This Close to dying before even getting his turn in the bathroom. his life Flashes Before His Eyes (there’s a lot of instant noodles, chemistry notes, and league of legends ‘defeat’ screens). he sees the headline now: ‘halloween night takes turn for the worst: college freshman smashed to pulp against dorm wall by oversized fairy.’

 

“tinkerbell could probably kill you, chanyeol, you’re so pathetic.”

 

“you really should’ve dressed as someone else, at least tinkerbell isn’t an asshole.” some sort of cheap makeup product (“what is this, foundation?” “yes chanyeol. i use pencil-shaped foundation”) hits him in the forehead and chanyeol cries (“ahh!! i’ve been hit!”), clutches his heart, drops to his knees in dramatic death. consequently, baekhyun’s eyeroll is almost as dramatic.

 

“we’re gonna be late, princess, and _someone_ isn’t even in costume.” chanyeol stares daggers through baekhyun’s saccharine fake innocence; he’s about to make some kind of amazingly clever quip about pixie dust or hourglasses or something, but his phone buzzes:

 

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:17]: Where r u

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:17]: The party started like fifteen minutes ago

 

“what is that heart thing next to his name? is that… is that him? oh my god, did you make an emoji of his face?” had this been anybody but baekhyun looking over his shoulder, chanyeol would have turned some absurd shade of red. but this IS baekhyun, with that insufferable grin and dressed as tinkerbell no less. chanyeol opts to punch him in the gut. he hears baekhyun whimper, “oh _ow, ow ow ow, jeez_ ... but, okay, but what’s my name, _ow_ ,  set as?”

 

               pcy [today, 21:18]: leaving in 5 sorry jsahdxofi

               pcy [today, 21:18]: tinkerbaek set the kitchen on fire

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:18]: Oh my god

               pcy [today, 21:18]: its fine we didnt need it

               pcy [today, 21:18]: all we eat is cup o noodles anyway

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:18]: No I mean

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:18]: Oh my god “tinkerbaek”

               pcy [today, 21:18]: OH SHIT that was suppose dto be a usrprise

               pcy [today, 21:18]: supposed to* surprise*

               pcy [today, 21:18]: he’s punchign my arm

               pcy [today, 21:18]: please act surprised when we arrijisdgve

               pcy [today, 21:18]: arrive*

 

pitying baekhyun (and getting mildly annoyed by the bruise forming on his arm), he shows him a screen of their last conversation so he can see his screenname.

 

               pcy [today, 10:15]: BAEBAEKBAEKEKABBKAE DID YOU BUY THE HEADBAND

               pcy [today, 10:15]: I FORGOT THE HEADBAND HOW DID I FORGET IT

               pcy [today, 10:15]: PLEASE SAY YOU BOUGHT IT

               51-41-2601 [today, 10: 32]: i, being the incredible roommate i am

               51-41-2601 [today, 10: 32]: not only bought the headband

               51-41-2601 [today, 10: 32]: but also bought myself

               51-41-2601 [today, 10: 32]: an entire halloween costume

               51-41-2601 [today, 10: 32]: >:3c

               pcy [today, 10:35]: bet its smth dumb

               pcy [today, 10:35]: i mean

               pcy [today, 10:35]: THANK U <3<3<#<3#<,3,

 

(chanyeol doesn’t even have baekhyun saved as a contact. baekhyun curls up in a ball on the floor and whines something about their lack of camaraderie and trust. chanyeol kicks him. baekhyun whines. chanyeol kicks some more. baekhyun keeps whining. this goes on for a while. they are not very good party guests.)

 

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:30]: Jongdae got drinks

               ksoo o♥o [today, 21:30]: Hurry up before he tries to chug them all and dies

  


_21:53_

 

while chanyeol texts (spams) kyungsoo saying they’re here, baekhyun knocks furiously on the door, arm looking remarkably like some kind of awful woodpecker (“what’s taking them so long?” “byun baekhyun, you spent over half an hour in the bathroom getting ready for a party with exactly four people, none of which you are going to impress.” “first of all, fuck you”). jongdae finally answers, already smiling and decked out in a neon pink-and-purple striped ensemble reminiscent of a candy factory accident, a mostly full bottle in his hand.

 

“you’re here!” he pulls the two of them in for a very cramped, mildly uncomfortable hug. some of the mystery drink sloshes onto baekhyun and he yelps like a puppy whose tail got stepped on.

 

“you’re not drunk!” chanyeol cheers from between jongdae and fairy. jongdae laughs as bubbly and sweet as the drink in his hand, and when jongdae laughs, everybody laughs (“it’s like magic,” chanyeol says. “it’s like the flu,” kyungsoo deadpans). part of baekhyun’s wing threatens to scrape clean off when, still embracing (“this isn’t a hug anymore, jongdae” “you’re right, we’re basically holding baekhyun hostage”) and doing a disproportionate amount of yelling, the three of them try to push through the doorway. from his spot on the bottom bunk inside the (way-too-small) dorm, the party a mess of brown and green and violet and it’s honestly the most seriously concerning thing kyungsoo has seen in his first half-semester of college. so, obviously, he cracks up, laughing in a decidedly less attractive way than chanyeol had heard before ( _still cute, but that’s just because everything about him is cute. wait, wait no, don’t think that_ ). about two minutes later, when they’re past the ‘incoherent speech’ part of laughing but _still_ not quite through the door:

 

“guys,” kyungsoo chokes out, clutching his sides and wiping at the tears that peek out when you laugh way too hard way too fast. the three of them yell _YEAH_ in unison and kyungsoo doubles over again. “what the hell are you doing?” it’s not even that funny, in all honesty but right now, pretty much everything is fucking _hilarious_ to the four of them.

 

“THIS IS A BONDING EXPERIENCE.”

 

“CHANYEOL, THERE’S NO NEED TO YELL.”

 

“YEAH OKAY, FUCK YOU BAEKHYUN, YOU’RE YELLING TOO.”

 

[we could get into the rest of the details here, but the plot needs to move on. they make it into the dorm. most of them are in tears. jongdae’s drink disappears somehow? it is never seen again. however, an empty bottle and a lot of ants _are_ spotted a few days later.]

 

they can’t all fit on one bed, and it’s uncomfortable to sit on both levels of the bunk bed (“we can’t even make eye contact like that” “well, baekhyun, maybe i don’t want to look at you” “looking at my perfect face is a privilege, not a right”), so they settle in a misshapen circle on the floor. electing to ditch the wings he spent a whole three dollars on, baekhyun has managed to drape himself over jongdae, crushing him with all, what, _six_ pounds of his body mass and leaving kyungsoo and chanyeol to sit next to each other, leaning against the side of the abandoned bottom bunk. chanyeol gulps ( _matching costumes!!_ ) and wills kyungsoo not to lean against his shoulder. jongdae passes a bottle to each person, assuring them that it’s not that bad, trust me, we’ll be fine, guys! (“do you want to explain what this is before you get us drunk?” “kyungsoo, i told you, it’s just hard lemonade, even _i_ don’t get more than buzzed from these” “baekhyun’s like, the epitome of lightweight, though” etc.)

 

baekhyun taps the side of his bottle with a pen he grabbed off the floor (jongdae’s) like he’s about to give a formal toast. “so.” he looks everyone in the eye very seriously, mostly jongdae, whose thigh he’s leaning his head on. “what are you dressed as, exactly?”

 

“uh, do you have eyes?” jongdae gestures wildly at his own, as if demonstrating what it looks like to be in possession of eyes. “i’m the cheshire cat, obviously. my outfit is perfect. this is my mom’s old turtleneck, i think.” jongdae gestures wildly at his disgusting purple and pink sweater. “perfect. i’ve even got ears.” jongdae gestures wildly at his lopsided headband.

 

it’s hard to tell if kyungsoo is looking at him with apathy or disappointment or confusion or actual appreciation. “i’m so glad you put so much effort into halloween.” (jongdae grins regardless, and then the costume actually _is_ kind of perfect -- the smile makes it.) “chanyeol and i are. uh. how do you pronounce it?” he looks over at chanyeol to his side and the mystery expression softens into something excited, the corners of his eyes crinkled. (chanyeol writes a mental note to make kyungsoo look at him like that more often.)

 

chanyeol coughs way too many times to be just clearing his throat. “we are--

 

“iconic japanese mascots, the peak of pop culture, the epitome of character design, truly, the magnum opus of the human race, at least to chanyeol, probably, considering how much merchandise he has, it’s kind of embarrassing,” proclaims baekhyun, as if introducing the hosts of some kind of award show.

 

“rilakkuma and korilakkuma,” he finishes, wiping away fake tears and clutching his heart. despite being flanked by a bumbling fairy and overeager lsd-dream cat, chanyeol feels the tips of his ears (his real ones, not the ones hastily pinned onto his headband) flushing. but kyungsoo beams at him, heart-shaped smile blooming onto his face and squinting his eyes and making the room feel ten times warmer, and the blush deepens for a different reason.

 

“so what you're saying is you're rilakkuma and he’s rilakkuma’s friend?” jongdae is smiling, but he's always smiling, so it’s hard to tell if he’s genuinely happy or laughing at them.

 

“he has a name, jongdae,” baekhyun says matter-of-factly. “it’s coral cumin.”

 

“koala carmine.”

 

“car rail cayman.”

 

“carrier likeness.”

 

“oh my god,” kyungsoo mumbles, trying to seem upset through the smile. “they're going to be at this for hours.” he buries his face against chanyeol’s neck and shoulder ( _that’s so cute what the hell_ ) and his bear-ear headband tips forward and falls off. “i’m sleeping now.” the words are muffled against chanyeol’s sweater.

 

[chanyeol would like to say he ignored the butterflies in his stomach and laughed at baekhyun and jongdae instead, and that his face didn’t burn just from kyungsoo leaning against him, and that there was no awful and incessant tug-of-war in his chest between _let’s be friends_ and _let’s be more_ . and most importantly, he’d like to say that he never once thought about tipping kyungsoo’s chin up and cupping his adorable cheeks and kissing him to see if he tastes like the hard lemonade but better, way better, way more sweet and intoxicating and perfect, and ditching the party altogether to spend the rest of the night, or week, or month kissing kyungsoo silly in that giant white sweater he’s got on that makes him look so tiny and precious and _ohh no_ . nope, absolutely not. but chanyeol is a really, really, _really_ bad liar.]

 

he exhales the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, leans his head gingerly against kyungsoo’s (softly, like he might break, like he’s something fragile and precious), and closes his eyes. the bickering fades out and his dreams are full of honeyed laughter and the scent of coffee.

  


_22:36 - shortly afterwards_

 

“kim jongdae, that is _not_ your blue shell coming at me right now.”

 

“whatcha gonna do about it, _princess?_ ”

 

“i swear to all that is holy and righteous that i will wipe that stupid-ass cheshire grin off your face forever and i will shove this controller up your ass and make you wish you were never born and OH MY GOD ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS I WAS IN FIRST PLACE THE ENTIRE TIME YOU ASSWIPE-”

 

this is around the time that chanyeol blinks at the sound of this god-awful alarm clock and almost kicks what he thinks is an intruder but is actually a pile of dirty laundry on reflex because he forgot where he is (not that rooming with baekhyun is all that different). a few seconds later is around the time that chanyeol realizes that in his sleep, kyungsoo had slumped almost all his weight against chanyeol and that his arms are looped around chanyeol’s waist. [at a later date, jongdae confirmed that kyungsoo likes to hold something while he sleeps and showed chanyeol the rilakkuma plush he’d apparently bought a few days before halloween. chanyeol quickly excused himself out of the dorm and almost died.] his face is still buried against chanyeol’s shoulder, the top of his head is against the side of chanyeol’s neck in a way so that chanyeol can’t see his face, which is probably good. he can already see his breathing even in his chest and smell his shampoo or soap or bodywash or whatever is so cleanly scented and feel the fingers curled against his side and the warmth of kyungsoo's forehead on his shoulder. looking at his face would be too much.

 

“EAT MY ENTIRE ASS, BYUN BAEKHYUN --”

 

[this is around the time that kyungsoo opens his eyes.]

 

“he’s gonna wake the people next door.” smushed into chanyeol’s sweater, it sounds more like “hshunnawayuppbbbbdoor,” or something equally dumb and un-kyungsoo. ( _he is so small?? when did he get that small. am i just huge?? i should never have been rilakkuma_ ) between the surrealness of kyungsoo’s arms around him and the awfulness of his self-proclaimed “””friends””” losing at mario kart, chanyeol still feels a little out of it, his judgement a little clouded. his hand comes up to card through kyungsoo's hair. “it’s fine, they won’t stop anyway.” he presses his cheek against kyungsoo’s head, plays with his overdue-for-a-trim hair, lets his eyes fall closed despite the raucous yelling of their friends (almost completely spoiling this moment, mind you). “go back to sleep.” kyungsoo makes a small ‘mmph’ in confirmation and pulls in a little tighter.

  
[chanyeol, unfortunately, didn’t get to see kyungsoo’s face like this, but by the time he’d fallen back asleep, kyungsoo’s face had ached a little bit from smiling so hard since he woke up. chanyeol dreams about what he promised he wasn’t going to think about. in his dream, he’s right; kyungsoo is better, way better.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23:14 
> 
> jongdae takes a swig of his drink and baekhyun follows, the two of them having given up on losing at mario kart now that the other two were asleep.  
> “jesus christ, baekhyun, how much longer until they get over themselves and kiss?”  
> “month, tops.”  
> “are you putting money on that? ow, jeez, that’s kyungsoo’s controller, you’re paying for it if it’s broken.” 
> 
> [going to try to post smthn for vday even if its small and unrelated but ill get this next part out asap!!]


End file.
